The Dollface And The Pickpocket
by yerachael
Summary: The chance encounter of a street orphan and one of the only Airbenders alive is the perfect situation for a strong friendship. Jinora/Skoochy - Jinoochy. Happy to do more chapters if there are requests - Chapter 7 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Completely out of context. But I have recently become a big fan of Jinora/Skoochy (Jinoochy) because why shouldn't the little kids get some loving? Enjoy!

* * *

**The Doll-face And The Pickpocket**

**-Chapter 1-**

Jinora sat quietly on a bench in Republic City Park. It had taken three full weeks of constant nagging for her and Pema to convince Tenzin to let her off Air Temple Island for a day trip to the city.

Since Korra's most recent confrontation with Amon and the Equalists, things had calmed down dramatically in the revolution. For the past four weeks Amon had slinked back into the shadows and even the protestor who usually stood in Republic City Park had been absent for a few days. That meant that it was the perfect time to test the waters of Jinora's independence. Much to Tenzin's credit as an over-protective parent, even on her first exploration to the city on her own, Jinora had picked the same part of the park her family frequented to sit and read. Reading allowed Jinora to escape the revolution and her younger siblings. Although Jinora loved Ikki and Meelo greatly, there were times when she felt suffocated by the two younger Airbenders and she sought the relief of her various books.

However, after months of reading and re-reading the same stories, Jinora was quickly becoming bored; leading to her current position on the bench. Before going to the park Jinora had taken the few yuans she had managed to save up and gone to her favourite bookstore. She loved scanning the shelves stacked high with fictional stories, but what was even better were the piles of non-fictional books; especially the ones detailing her Grandfather Aang's adventures. Firelord Zuko was her favourite historical figure, in a strange way Jinora could understand his desperate need to prove himself to his father as well as empathising with his famous moral change of heart. Jinora had always felt that she was like Firelord Zuko in the way that he had his nation's expectations to live up to, much as she did as one of the only five Airbenders alive (she was including Korra, even though Korra had yet to actually Airbend). Jinora had mentioned this comparison to Firelord Zuko the last time he had visited Air Temple Island on one of his trips to Republic City as an unofficial ambassador for world peace. Unfortunately that was a while ago, since the intensifying of the revolution, Zuko hadn't returned to Republic City in fear of giving Amon and the Equalists something to campaign against.

As she sat there daydreaming, Jinora felt suddenly hungry. After folding the corner of the page she was currently reading of her new book, Jinora put the novel in her satchel and stood up. Opening up her staff, she Airbend-flew her way to Central City Station. Minutes later she was walking into her favourite sushi restaurant, that is she would have been if it wasn't for the small lump of earth that came hurtling through the air, clipping her heal and bringing her crashing to the ground with a loud groan. Frowning, Jinora stood up off the ground and dusted off her clothes scanning the surrounding area for the culprit. Not to her surprise, Jinora saw what looked to be an orphan boy running towards her. However what she didn't expect was seeing him turning back around and shouting at some other poor-looking kids.

"Oi! The rules were, you could only aim at the other players Yuhn, Spirits' sake," he said in an agitated tone. Jinora looked him up and down as he approached her. She noted that he had a button nose, messy outgrown black hair and the toes on his right shoe were missing.

"Sorry 'bout that doll-face," the boy said with a sly grin, stopping to stand only inches from her and looking at her with an appraising eye. At the closer proximity, Jinora could smell his slight odor of dirt and spice and realized that she came up to his chin. Suddenly uncomfortable with the look the boy was giving her, Jinora straightened her back and met his gaze challengingly.

"Not a problem," Jinora said with an air of confidence.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Skoochy."

"Jinora."

"You an Airbender?"

"I am. You an Earthbender?"

"Yep. Not many Airbenders 'round, what you doing 'round here?"

"Getting some lunch."

Skoochy nodded, that sly smile on his face again, "you got a fire under you girl."

"Is that so? Usually people say I have the wind under me."

Jinora couldn't help smile as Skoochy laughed appreciatively at her joke. Before she could say anything, he had bent down and picked up her satchel and staff, which she had let go of when she hit the ground. After a moment's hesitation, Skoochy handed the two items to Jinora with a wink, "I couldn't bring myself to steal from a pretty little thing like you," he said with yet another grin. Jinora was slightly taken aback by his compliment and took her things without saying anything, averting his gaze by looking at her hands and noticed they lightly brushed his when she took her staff.

"How old are you Jinora?" Skoochy's eyes were still trained on her and were causing a blush to creep onto Jinora's pale cheeks.

"I'm ten. How old are you?"

"Ten ay, that's pretty young considering you're strolling 'round here by yourself."

"Lots of kids live without parents on the street, therefore I can go for one day without being chauffeured."

"Calm down doll-face, I was just making an observation. You gotta keep in mind, none of those kids are Airbenders."

"That doesn't make a difference."

"Yes it does."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm twelve," Skoochy said with a nasal snicker.

"So you're not that much older than I am."

"Nah I guess not. And the age difference will only seem less insignificant as we get older."

Jinora felt a blush warming her cheeks again at the way he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he said the last part.

"So Skoochy, do you usually stop to talk to strange girls?"

Skoochy laughed again, tilting his hat ever so slightly so it was pushed further on top of his head, "no, usually I just pick their pockets, either that or give them information."

"Information?"

"Yea, that's how I get by you see."

"You ever tell the Equalists anything?"

"None that I know of. But they don't usually wear their uniforms doll-face."

Now it was Jinora's turn to giggle. He did have a point and in a way Jinora was slightly embarrassed for asking the question. Skoochy seemed to like Jinora's girly giggle because he took a step closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, causing Jinora to promptly stop her giggles and look at his dark eyes again.

"I'm guessing this is the most you've ever said to a stranger without picking up some yuans," Jinora tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Think it might be actually," he said winking again.

Jinora had to avert her gaze again and remind herself that she was only ten, only a child. And he was an orphan boy that she had just met.

As if reading her thoughts, Skoochy tapped Jinora's shoulder that his hand was still resting on. "Did you know, your grandfather fell in love with your grandmother when he was twelve? Also, in the Hundred Year War, many of the active vigil antis were just children, aging from eight to seventeen. The most famous of them were called the Freedom Fighters," he said briskly.

"For once Skoochy, your information is not new. I read a lot of history books. I know all about the Freedom Fighters and I've talked to Gran-Gran firsthand about her and Grandfather Aang," Jinora said with a factual tone and a knowing grin.

"Well aren't you a know-it-all?" Skoochy grinned, squeezing her shoulder.

"I've been told that I'm a bookworm, that's close enough."

"It sure is doll-face. But I'm not one to look down on knowledge, seeing as that's what I do."

The nickname that had first made Jinora want to roll her eyes was now making her fear that the blush would come back, it was also making her think maybe she would see this boy again. Much to her dismay, Jinora's stomach decided that was the perfect time to growl, reminding her that she was still hungry. With an embarrassed giggle Jinora took a step away from Skoochy, "I really should be getting some lunch now."

Skoochy let his arm drop to his side and gave her a little smile and a knowing nod of his head. "Pretty girl's got to eat," he said wiggling his eyebrows again.

"I guess so," Jinora blushed.

"Maybe I'll see you 'round again?" Jinora noticed that Skoochy rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and there was a slight hint of hopefulness in his usually sneaky voice.

"I will make no such promises," Jinora winked.

Skoochy seemed a little stunned at her response, but his sly smile quickly slipped back onto his face as he recognized her wit.

"Goodbye Skoochy, I might just be back this time next week, providing I have a hankering for sushi again…and if I can convince Dad," Jinora smiled, turned around and walked into the sushi restaurant.

"See you then doll-face." Skoochy said, tipping his hat and watching as his new friend walked into the small sushi establishment carrying her staff and satchel. Maybe one day he could walk in with her and if he had his way it'd be as more than friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

It had been exactly a week since Jinora had gone for her day trip to the city and bought a new book. Since then she had read the book four times and she was itching to go back into the city and get a new one. It had also been exactly a week since she had met Skoochy, an orphan Earthbender, outside her favourite sushi restaurant in Central City Station. If Jinora allowed herself to be honest, she would admit that Skoochy was the real reason she wanted to go back to the city.

Although they had only met briefly and Jinora was still very young, there was something about the young boy that she liked. Of course this affection was not romantic, Spirits no! It was more of a friendly attraction, which made perfect sense considering how desperate Jinora was to meet people other than those who lived with her and her family on Air Temple Island. After talking with her mother, Pema, about her real motivation for going to Central City Station, Jinora was granted another day trip, but this time there was a slight change. In order to not draw Tenzin's attention to the new frequency of Jinora's trips to the city, Pema had suggested that the two go for a "mother-daughter bonding day" which seemed to satisfy Tenzin and it also allowed Pema to get a much needed day of relief from Ikki and Meelo.

As Pema was a non-bender, the mother-daughter duo took the ferry from Air Temple Island to the docks of the city and caught the train to Central City Station, also deciding that it was all right for Jinora to leave her staff at home for once. Almost immediately after stepping off of the train Jinora spotted her new friend. Looking as shifty and grubby as always, Skoochy stood near the statue of Firelord Zuko gossiping with a group of street kids. Pema noticed who Jinora was looking at and smiled warmly at her oldest child, "I'll just be getting some sushi if you need me Jinora, don't hesitate to come running to Mummy." Jinora grinned appreciatively at her mother and gave her a quick hug before approaching Skoochy.

Taking small, light steps, Jinora started towards Skoochy. However she soon became awfully aware that she wasn't too sure about how to greet him, especially not when he was surrounded by other kids, then an idea struck her and she smiled cheekily. Twisting her wrist expertly, Jinora sent a small gust of wind directly at Skoochy's hat, successfully sending it to the ground at his feet. Skoochy whipped his head around, a somewhat agitated expression plastered on his face.

"Who thinks it's funny to…Doll-face!" Skoochy's expression changed to a friendly grin when he recognized the Airbender girl walking towards him. Picking up his hat, Skoochy met Jinora where she had stopped a few meters away, ignoring the kids who he had been previously talking to.

"How are you Skoochy?" Jinora asked with a small smile, very pleased with how her plan had turned out.

"Can't complain, Jinora. Revolution still pretty quiet so the triads have been picking up business again. Lots of people want information about the new boss, seeing as Lightning Bolt Zolt's out of the business."

Jinora was surprised that she didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for the ex-crime lord. If anything she felt sorry for Korra, Bolin and Mako who had been there to witness Lightning Bolt Zolt have his bending taken away by Amon.

Skoochy hesitated slightly before asking his next question, "you here by yourself again?"

Jinora giggled as she saw that his eyes were darting around them, she could only guess that he was looking out for Tenzin.

"Mum's getting some lunch, we're spending the day together."

"Together ay?"

"Well, not together-together, more like away-from-everyone-else-together."

Skoochy chuckled, "sounds like my kind of together."

This reminded Jinora of the kids Skoochy had been hanging around with before she arrived and she looked over his shoulder to see them all still standing around talking, paying no attention to her or Skoochy. While Jinora was preoccupied with something behind him, Skoochy took the time to really look at the Airbender girl in front of him. There was something about his new friend that seemed to be lacking in his other friends; he suspected it was her easygoing demeanor, which he traced down to the fact that she was indeed an Airbender. Jinora could feel Skoochy's eyes on her and she promptly met his gaze.

"Do you like pro-bending?"

Skoochy raised his eyebrows slightly at her question before answering, "um, yea I do."

"Me too! Well, Dad doesn't let us listen to it but sometimes I eavesdrop on the White Lotus sentries when they've got it on the radio. Now that Korra's playing with the Fireferrets in the tournament though I'm hoping we can convince him to let us watch her play." Jinora babbled excitedly, earning herself a surprised grin from Skoochy.

"Sounds like you're a bit of a rebel Jinora," he winked, "I've snuck into a few matches before. One day I'm hoping to join a team and play."

"Mako and Bolin came from the streets didn't they?"

"They sure did. So did Hasook, but he never had the same love for it like the brothers and me."

"You know Mako and Bolin?"

"We're acquainted yea. Everyone knows everyone when you live on the street, helps if you ever need a favour."

"That makes sense."

"You read any new history books lately?"

Jinora couldn't help the twinkle that entered her eyes at Skoochy's question; he remembered that she loved history! "Just the one I bought last time I was in the city."

"What was it about?"

"Dragons and the Sun Warriors."

"Sounds neat."

"Oh it is! The Sun Warriors developed all of the original Firebending forms, such as the Dancing Dragon, and they believe fire represents life and energy, as if there was a sun within every Firebender. They are also the keepers of the Eternal Flame, a great fire that is said to have been given to mankind by the dragons," Jinora said quickly, reminding herself somewhat of Ikki. The stunned look on Skoochy's face was enough to set a light blush spreading across Jinora's cheeks again.

"You really are a bookworm."

"That's original."

"Not meant to be original, just an observation."

"Do you know what the first Earthbenders were?"

"Um, no."

"Badgermoles."

"Get out of town!"

"I'm serious," Jinora giggled.

"Lucky us Earthbenders don't look like those badgermoles. We're much better looking."

"I think badgermoles are cute."

Skoochy pretended to wince, "cute! Ah, nothing is worse for an Earthbender than cute, doll-face."

Jinora rolled her eyes at his irony, "so I can't call you cute, but you can call me doll-face?"

"You're calling me cute?"

"No! I meant I can't call people like you cute."

"People like me? You mean Earthbenders or street kids?"

"Well some street kids are cute."

"Like who?"

"That Mako, he's very cute."

Skoochy snorted loudly, "those bending brothers have got it good now. Pro-bending sure helped them out a lot, people like 'em now and all the girls go crazy over 'em."

"Well if you make it as a pro-bender I'm sure you'll get exactly the same attention."

"Attention from who?"

"Everyone."

"Including girls?"

"I guess so."

"Including Airbender girls?"

"Depends how many of us there are by then."

The smile that spread across Skoochy's face was large and brightened up his shifty eyes. Jinora felt proud that she managed to act so cool and mature around this boy. Cocking his head slightly to the side, Skoochy stared at something behind Jinora. Jinora turned around to see her mother trying to act nonchalant and twiddling her thumbs while standing outside the sushi restaurant she had just exited.

Jinora smiled appreciatively, "I better go. Mum and I really should spend some time together incase Dad asks her any questions about me."

Skoochy smiled, "see you around?"

"Definitely. You should send me a messenger hawk sometime."

"That's the first thing I'll do next time I get some yuans," Skoochy grinned. Just as Jinora was about to walk away, Skoochy pulled her into a quick, friendly hug. Releasing her, Skoochy gave one final wink before running away, calling over his shoulder, "that's all you're getting out of me!"

Jinora blushed and turned around, walking towards her mother. Pema was no longer even attempting to act none-the-wiser; instead she had a knowing grin on her face. Hands resting on top of her pregnant belly, Pema strode towards her daughter. Jinora looked at the ground, unsure of what her mother would say. Pema grinned at her daughter's behaviour, with a slight hint of playfulness she said, "we should probably go buy you that book now."

Jinora stared into her mother's eyes gratefully, "yes, I think I want one on pro-bending."


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Jinora breathed in deeply as she entered the gym of the pro-bending arena. She loved going to pro-bending games; watching the skilled players, eating the various foods, and talking to new people. Now a fifteen-year-old girl, Jinora was allowed to make most of her own decisions, seeing as she was going to be legally an adult in only one year's time. One of the first decisions she had made was to go to as many pro-bending games as she could.

Since the revolution had been squashed over four years earlier, Tenzin had calmed down quite a lot and was happy to let Jinora and Ikki have more freedom, although he still kept Meelo and the fourth child, Rohan, on quite a short leash. The past five years had been good to Jinora, blessing her with an even greater intellect and stunning good looks. She was now a rather tall girl with a slim build and very womanly curves, although her face still looked young and fresh and she still kept her hair short with part of it in a bun on top of her head. Also over the past five years Jinora's unlikely friendship with Skoochy had grown. Now the two teenagers were best friends and were usually hanging around each other, normally at either Air Temple Island or the attic apartment of the pro-bending arena where Skoochy now lived after Mako and Bolin had moved out.

As soon as Skoochy had turned sixteen and was therefore allowed to compete in pro-bending, he had teamed up with the two strongest Waterbender and Firebender teens living on the streets. For roughly a year, Skoochy and his team, the Sky Bisons, had been crushing their competitors and become household names in Republic City. Needless to say, Jinora had been with them for the whole ride. When she wasn't Airbending training, studying at the university or hanging with Skoochy, Jinora could usually be found creating game plans and studying fighting styles to help the Sky Bisons.

"Jinora!"

Jinora was brought out of her thoughts by the yells of two young men, who quickly ran over to her and brought her into a crushing hug.

"How are you Richter, Jokko?" Jinora gasped, still encased in the large arms of Skoochy's Firebending and Waterbending teammates.

"We're good! Still can't believe we're in the tournament!" Richter boomed in his deep voice, granting Jinora with another painful squeeze.

"And we couldn't do it without you!" Jokko added with a toothy grin.

Much to Jinora's relief, the two men decided to let Jinora go and she was able to regain her breath. Richter and Jokko were both considerably taller than Jinora, she just came up to their shoulders, and were both built with powerful arms and legs; pure muscle. Richter had pale skin and small amber eyes while Jokko was very tan and had eyes that were large and blue.

"Don't go killing the poor girl you two, we need her," came Skoochy's voice from behind the other two Sky Bisons.

Jinora smiled when the two men in front of her moved and she saw her best friend. Now the age of seventeen, Skoochy was tall, though not as tall as Richter and Jokko, lean and a had very toned body from years of training. Due to his lack of food as he was growing up, his build was more of that of a Firebender rather than an Earthbender, but he was powerful and very quick thanks to years of street fighting and running away from the cops. Skoochy gave Jinora his usual sly grin and pulled her into a considerably softer hug, wrapping his brawny, tan arms around her thin frame.

"Don't think there are any broken bones this time," Jinora grinned.

Skoochy chuckled, "that's a relief, 'cause I got a surprise for you."

Taking her hand in his, Skoochy led Jinora to the far side of the gym. There, on top of one of the piles of earth-disks, were two books. Jinora smiled, yanking her hand free from Skoochy's and picked up each of the books. They were thick, filled with pages of small writing about various historical events, one about Airbenders and the other about Earthbenders.

"Seeing as I don't need to spend my money on messenger hawks no more, I thought I'd spend some on something educational, help you with your learning," Skoochy said with a small grin.

"Why just the two Skooch?" Jinora replied playfully, poking him in the arm.

"Two reasons; one, I'm still poor doll-face and two, everyone knows that Earthbenders and Airbenders are the only ones worth knowing about," Skoochy winked.

Jinora giggled and put the books in her satchel before giving her friend a hug.

"Even though I disagree with you about who is worthy of study, I do really love the books. Thank you!"

Skoochy returned the hug happily, his shifty eyes softening at the smile on Jinora's face, "you're welcome Jin."

The two broke apart when they heard a wolf-whistle directed at them from the other two Sky Bisons.

"Cut it out!" Skoochy yelled at his teammates, his eyes narrowing and jaw clenched in frustration and embarrassment. Jinora looked at the ground, blushing.

"Go on Skooch, give her a kiss!" Richter taunted in a happy rumble.

"Yea, you two been beating around the bush way too long," Jokko added.

Skoochy hurled two earth-disks at them, which they easily dodged and then ran out of the gym laughing like children, which really undermined their ages of nineteen and twenty.

"Those two need to grow up! They're adults for Spirits' sake," Skoochy complained, turning back around to face Jinora, a blush also tinting his own cheeks.

"You can't talk, you're an adult too and you still play pranks like you did when you were little," Jinora playfully retorted.

"I'm only just an adult. Plus you're nearly one too and you still sleep with a stuffed sky bison"

"Who says that I'm going to keep Appa Junior when I turn sixteen?"

"I say. I've seen you with that toy, there's no way you're letting it go that easily."

"Maybe I'm just going to keep hold of him to give to my kids."

"When are you going to have kids?"

"When I feel like it."

Skoochy took a step towards Jinora, which she mirrored, her small feet not making a noise as she stepped on the gym floor. "So you think you'll be able to find a guy that easy, ay? As soon as you feel like it, someone's just gonna appear magically?" There was a teasing tone in Skoochy's voice, but also a hint of real curiosity.

"You never know Mr. Badgermole," Jinora teased. The blush that always seemed to be present whenever she was around Skoochy was making itself painfully obvious on her pale cheeks again. Skoochy regained his light-hearted demeanor at her use of the old nickname she had given him years earlier.

"Bet I find someone before you do," Skoochy said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Jinora snorted at his confidence, "that isn't really a fair comparison, seeing as you have hundreds of fan girls running after you. We could never say if you had actually found someone because we couldn't gauge whether they actually liked you, or just your title of pro-bending legend."

"But that wasn't part of it, I was just saying that I'd be able to find someone to have kids with before you do."

"Is that necessarily something to be proud of?"

"Depends what the bet is."

Jinora snorted again, "There is no bet! You are so arrogant," she said, sending a small puff of wind up into his face, messing up his long, dark hair.

"You love it," Skoochy joked, not bothering to fix up his hair and instead, taking yet another step towards her. Jinora stared into his dark eyes, they were only a few inches apart and she easily extended her long, slim fingers so as to hold his hands in her own. The two teenagers looked unfazed by their contact, they were so used to each other by now that nothing could really throw them off. Even so, they liked trying to unease the other in their own toying way. This led Jinora to her next comment.

"You know I do. But unfortunately I'm still legally a child, so we can't do anything about that yet," Jinora said slyly.

Skoochy's dumbfounded expression was the reward Jinora was granted with. She chuckled at her friend, going to remove her hands from his. Skoochy on the other hand had a different idea. Narrowing his eyes mischievously, he held onto her slim fingers tighter and leaned in ever so slightly, just to add to the effect.

"Yet?"

Jinora blinked a few times in puzzlement before realizing what she'd gotten herself into.

"Don't read too much into that Skooch, it won't end well for you."

"Who says it has to end?"

"Stop twisting my words!"

"You said it."

"Yea but it was not what I was thinking and you know that."

"You're right, I know you."

"So you know now is a good time to let go before I hit you."

"You'll take any opportunity to touch me, won't you Jin?"

Jinora huffed at her friend's arrogance. She also blushed at her own actions, she knew she would use any excuse to touch him, much in the same way she would do almost anything in order to see him, she always had.

"You can't talk," Jinora said with a false air of calm challenge.

"What are you getting at?"

"I see you looking at me."

"Can't help it when you stand so close all the time."

"So you do look at me then?"

"Sure."

"A lot?"

"Well we do see each other all the time Jin."

"Because you like what you see?"

Skoochy gulped, Jinora was being very direct, which he was accustomed to but he still struggled to remain composed around her, he always had. Softer than usual Skoochy replied in his slightly deep voice, "You know I've always thought you were pretty, said so the first time we met."

"That sounds like a 'yes'."

"If you say so, oh wise Airbender."

"I say so."

Jinora smiled again, happy with how the conversation had turned out in her favor. Bringing Jinora's hands up to be level with his chin, Skoochy gave each one a light kiss, earning a surprised and somewhat disgruntled look from her.

"I say so too."

Jinora wasn't sure what to do then, so she decided to just give him a hug. Wrapping her arms around Skoochy's neck, she leaned her head against his chest and smiled as he returned the embrace. The sly grin that Jinora had learnt from Skoochy crept its way across her pretty features as the two remained in their friendly hug. "I also say that your teammates are right," she said softly.

Skoochy tightened his grip on Jinora every so slightly before responding, "What are those two block heads right about?"

"You like me," Jinora stated simply. Much to Jinora's happiness and surprise Skoochy didn't retort with some witty remark, in fact he tightened his hold of her even more and rested his chin on top of her head, his nose brushing her bun.

"You know I do," he said simply, smiling at the shocked little gasp-giggle that escaped Jinora's mouth. He grinned further as he continued, "So hurry up and turn sixteen!"


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

Jinora was furious. There was no other word to describe the feeling of emotional fire that was coursing its way through her petite body. After all her hard work, after all the hours she had spent on reading and writing, her professor at the university claimed that she had never handed in her paper. That was a lie! As Jinora did for every assessment, she had handed her piece in one day early, and now that _man_ was going to fail her because she supposedly hadn't handed it in. Jinora knew for a fact that he had just lost it and was too egotistic and pathetic to admit that it was his mistake. But she couldn't prove it, and that's what really stung.

Pacing around her room on Air Temple Island, Jinora could feel the angry tears burning along her cheeks but was too upset to even wipe them away. She had told her mother the situation but was yet to tell any of her siblings or father because she didn't want their help. Being a council member, Tenzin was very influential and could probably convince Jinora's professor to tell the truth just by giving him one of his infamous glares, but that would mean that Jinora was seeking her father's assistance after all the trouble she had gone through to get independence. No, Jinora would deal with this by herself. Granted her confrontation of her professor hadn't gone as planned and she had failed to get him to admit his mistake, but that hadn't deterred her. After venting to her mother and swearing her to secrecy, Jinora had stormed up to her room and started taking out all her anger on various objects; blasting cushions and books with gusts of air, now she was reduced to tears.

It was her final assessment piece for the subject, it was the culmination of months of hard work and complicated thought processes, and it was lost! With a quick flick of her wrist Jinora sent an incredibly powerful wind in do particular direction and fell to her knees in the center of her room. A loud crashing noise caused Jinora to snap her head up and stare around her room. Crawling across the floor she approached the four items that now lay on the rugged floor. A smile graced Jinora's features as she picked up each object and placed them back on her bedside table; the two books that Skoochy had bought her, the piece of rock that he had bended into the shape of a love heart, and the framed photo of the two of them sitting in Republic City Park.

Skoochy and Jinora had admitted their feelings towards one another two weeks earlier, the same day Skoochy had given her the two books on Earthbending and Airbending, despite the fact that she was only fifteen and, being seventeen, Skoochy was legally an adult. Since then they had happily adopted the title of 'couple' much to the excitement of all their friends and Jinora's family, even Tenzin. Jinora sat on the floor for a few more moments just staring at the photograph, tracing her fingers over the smile that was plastered on Skoochy's face.

As if on cue the door to Jinora's room suddenly burst open to reveal the scruffy man whose photo was still clasped in Jinora's pale hand. Skoochy strode into the large bedroom, a worried look etched on his somewhat handsome features as he saw her crouched on the floor with tearstains marking her usually flawless skin. Without saying anything the young Earthbender scooped Jinora up into a tight embrace, supporting her entire weight with ease. Tilting his chin down slightly, Skoochy placed a soft kiss on the girl's forehead, Jinora smiled.

"Ikki came by the arena, she told me you were crying and destroying your room," Skoochy murmured against Jinora's hair.

Jinora nodded in response, earning herself another kiss on the forehead.

"What happened?" Skoochy asked, genuine concern clear in his usually sly voice.

"Professor Huan lost my paper, but he won't admit it, and now I'm going to fail," Jinora whispered against her boyfriend's chest, another wave of hot tears spilling onto her cheeks.

Much to his credit, Skoochy refrained from yelling in frustration and storming over to the university to abuse Jinora's professor. By befriending Jinora, he had learned to control himself from resorting to the violent means of dealing with things that had served him well on the streets. Still, Skoochy knew he had to do something. However, at that point in time the girl sobbing in his arms was the most important thing.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes," Jinora choked.

"And he still denies it?"

Jinora nodded.

"Want me to talk to him?"

A strangled giggle escaped Jinora's lips and she moved back from Skoochy's embrace slightly to look him in the eyes. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Dead serious."

Jinora smiled appreciatively and nodded, "as long as you don't tell anyone about this, and especially not that you're helping me."

Skoochy chuckled at his always-independent girlfriend and hugged her warmly again, "I promise."

"Thank you Skooch."

"Don't mention it."

Jinora brought her head up off Skoochy's chest again and kissed his lips sweetly. Skoochy smiled against the kiss, knowing that Jinora was not one to usually let people help her and liking not only the fact that she allowing him to, but also the way she was showing her appreciation.

After their lips parted Skoochy quickly swept his thumbs across Jinora's cheeks to rid them of their tearstains and with a little smile said, "I'll be back soon."

Turning around and walking out of Jinora's room Skoochy called behind him, "don't start trashing your room again!"

The walk to the ferry was quick, but the ferry ride itself seemed to take too long for the agitated Earthbender, Skoochy. Now that he was away from Jinora, Skoochy allowed himself to really embrace the anger he felt that her professor could not only be so careless as to lose her paper but then deny it! That _man_ made his girl cry. Roughly fifteen minutes after leaving Air Temple Island, Skoochy finally arrived at Republic City University. Skoochy easily made it through the throng of students and teachers, as many of them made way for the famous pro-bender, and made a beeline for the administration office.

The administration office was small and well lit, with a desk only a few steps away from the door. Skoochy approached the desk with an air of importance, flashing a winning smile at the stunned woman behind the desk. "Can you please tell me where Professor Huan's office is?" he asked politely, his street-kid inflections still present.

Smiling, the woman replied, "Down the hall directly behind me, it's the third one on the right."

Skoochy nodded and grinned again before heading to the office the woman had specified. Upon approaching the office door Skoochy took a deep breath and opened it without knocking. The first thing he saw was a tall, plump man sitting behind a rather lavish desk that was piled high with papers. Professor Huan seemed agitated with the unannounced interruption, "can I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I hope so, Professor Huan," Skoochy said in a sly tone, "I was hoping you could tell me what possesses a grown man, a _professor_, to lie about making a simple mistake, like losing a student's paper."

The plump man was taken aback, "I'm assuming you are one of Miss Jinora's friends then?"

"Damn right. And you either owe her an apology and offer her an extension or you allow me to search your office right now."

"As I have told Miss Jinora, she did not hand in her paper and I must say that this is completely frustrating having people coming barging into my office with such ridiculous claims."

"See I know you're lying; I can feel it through the stone floor."

"You're an Earthbender?"

"You're not denying that you're lying?"

"Even if it is lost, that is not my fault. The students know to put their papers on my desk, I came back to my office the day Miss Jinora claims to hand it in and it was not here."

"It must have fallen somewhere."

"Young man I have searched this office top to bottom and it is not here!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I have a look, _Professor_."

Without waiting for a response, Skoochy stepped closer to the desk and started rummaging through the countless papers, much to Professor Huan's horror. Not finding Jinora's paper, but not discouraged, Skoochy bent down and looked underneath the desk. Still no signs of it. Next Skoochy walked to the small waste-paper basket in the corner of the office and tipped its contents onto the office floor. Smiling, Skoochy picked up the slightly crumpled stack of papers and looked at them; Jinora's paper. Skoochy turned around and placed the essay in Professor Huan's hand. "No penalty will be given to Jinora for late submission, and next time I promise to knock first," Skoochy said smugly.

Skoochy was still smiling by the time he returned to Air Temple Island, pleased with his boyfriend-behaviour. Jinora was one lucky girl but not quite as lucky as him, he thought as he approached the island to see Jinora sitting by the pier, reading a book. Jinora looked up hopefully as she heard the ferry dock and squealed with delight when she saw Skoochy walking towards her nodding and wearing a satisfied smirk.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Jinora asked seriously, wrapping Skoochy in her slender arms.

Skoochy chuckled, "no."

"Good," Jinora smiled, placing her lips against her boyfriend's, "maybe it's not so bad getting you to help occasionally."


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

Jinora was the first to admit that Skoochy had an ego. Years on the street had made him tough and he was always proud to describe just how brilliant he was for being able to survive so well. Tonight was not an exception.

The the Earth Kingdom representative on the Council was throwing a huge party in honor of the birth of his second grandchild so naturally Tenzin and his family was expected to attend. To save herself from boredom, Jinora had convinced Tenzin to allow her to take Skoochy along. Since Skoochy had become a famous pro-bender, he had attended many high profile events but that hadn't made any difference to his manners. Which was why Jinora was currently standing outside of Kwan's Cuisine, which the Earth Kingdom representative had booked out for the occasion, staring at her boyfriend in disbelief.

"I don't care that some of the guests were pestering you, you just don't Earthbend in the middle of a restaurant!" Jinora yelled, causing Skoochy to flinch.

"But they were bugging me, it was self-defense."

"You were just showing off, admit it."

"I was not!"

"Oh please! You knew that everyone was looking at you and you couldn't help but give a little show."

"You got a problem with me getting some attention Miss Know-It-All?"

"I have a problem with you getting attention by Earthbending in a very important event, a very high profile event, an event held by the Earth Kingdom representative!"

"Since when have you cared about what any of those people think?"

"Since I am nearly a legal adult!"

"Ha! I knew you were going to say that!"

"So what?"

"So, you're going to change when you turn sixteen aren't you?"

Jinora scoffed, "oh please! You can't be lecturing me about changing, you've changed so much since you became famous!"

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

Skoochy stepped forward, lowering his voice in the way that he knew Jinora always found hard arguing with, "even if I have, maybe it's a good thing."

Jinora struggled to remain unfazed, "how so?"

A playful smile crept across Skoochy's eyes as he replied, "well we are together now."

Much to Skoochy's surprise a strong gust of wind sent him skidding back a few metres across the footpath. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, Skoochy stared at Jinora accusingly, only to be met with her large eyes, which were currently filled with rage.

"Are you saying that I'm only with you because you're famous?"

Skoochy gulped, although that was not what he had meant entirely he had definitely underestimated how angry she was before and his attempt of smoothing things over had only infuriated her further.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all, Jin," he said hastily, taking a few steps towards her.

"Well that's what it sounded like!"

"You know that's not what I meant. I know why we're together and it's sure as Spirits not that."

Jinora held her arm up, stopping Skoochy from coming any closer. "why do you think we're together?"

"Because we understand each other. Because we have fun together. Because you are the only person who isn't afraid to tell me when I'm being a pain."

Jinora smiled and let her arm fall to her side. Skoochy moved further forward until he had his hands placed softly on her shoulders, grinning.

"I'm still angry that you caused a scene, I'm probably going to have to work on the Council one day and I don't think it's a good idea for my boyfriend to go disrupting the Council's parties," Jinora said seriously, although the smile was still present on her face.

"You have to admit it was funny how I scared that old guy so much that his monocle fell into his drink though," Skoochy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jinora giggled, shaking her head, "why can't I stay mad at you?"

"Because I'm what keeps your life entertaining. Do you want to get some sushi? We'll go to your favourite place in Central City Station, my treat."


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

Skoochy and Jinora walked hand-in-hand away from Kwan's Cuisine, forgetting all about the Earth Kingdom representative's party. The sound of laughter floated out from various restaurants and bars that the couple passed as they headed for Central City Station.

The cheeky grin that had always been Skoochy's trademark look graced his tan face as soon as he saw the familiar statue of the previous Firelord, Firelord Zuko. He remembered the second time he ever saw Jinora, he was hanging around with some other street kids beside the statue, when Jinora Airbended his hat off his head to get his attention. Jinora still liked sending his hat or pro-bending helmet flying through the air when the two of them were arguing.

He also remembered the very important first time he met Jinora and the promise he'd made himself; he would walk into her favourite sushi restaurant one day, with her as his girlfriend. He had fulfilled that promise to himself multiple times, but tonight it was extra special as they walked through the small entrance and sat down at their usual booth. Although it may have escaped Jinora's notice, tonight was exactly five years since they had first met; exactly five years had passed since Skoochy had made that promise to himself.

Now there they were, a couple. And in Skoochy's opinion, a really good-looking couple. He couldn't control his smile, as it grew larger as he stared at the beautiful Airbender girl opposite him.

"What are you smiling at Skooch?" Jinora asked with a small chuckle.

"You."

Jinora giggled, "You're such a dork."

Skoochy loved Jinora's giggle, he always had, it sent little shivers of happiness up his spine. He felt so proud when he could make her smile. Leaning across the table and taking Jinora's small hands in his own, Skoochy said, "before we order I have something to ask you."

Jinora's eyes widened and she felt her heart stop for a second. They were at her favourite restaurant, Skoochy was acting very romantic, and he wanted to ask her something. Jinora's brain was working furiously, if she didn't know better she would have thought that he was proposing. But that couldn't be, she was still only fifteen. She wouldn't be able to marry for another five weeks, when she turned sixteen.

Questions started running through Jinora's head: was Skoochy going to allude to marriage once she turned sixteen; was it all just in her imagination; did she want to marry Skoochy; did her parents know where they were; was Ikki flirting with every boy at the party; was she sweating?

Jinora was yanked out of her thoughts when Skoochy squeezed her hands. She looked at him with large, startled, questioning eyes. Skoochy smiled at her warmly; obviously he hadn't been able to read on her face that she was having a small panic attack. Holding her hands even tighter Skoochy said softly, "did you know that exactly five years ago we met just outside this sushi restaurant?"

Jinora blinked a few times, was that what he wanted to ask her? By the loving and proud look on Skoochy's face, Jinora guessed it was. She felt her heart take up its usual rhythm and breathed out deeply, allowing her facial features to soften. "No I didn't know that," she replied, "I can't believe you remembered, I feel so slack now," she giggled.

"Of course I remembered!" Skoochy chuckled.

It was at that point that he noticed the nervous sweat that was coating Jinora's palms as he held them in his own hands. "Are you alright Jin?" Skoochy asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Your hands are all sweaty."

Again Jinora blinked a few times, she couldn't exactly tell him why her hands were sweaty. That would mean she would have to tell him all her thoughts of what she thought he was going to say, which would just be embarrassing.

"Jin?"

"Everything's good Skoochy, the tea just really warmed me up," Jinora lied.

Skoochy looked at her with a puzzled look now clear on his handsome face, "we haven't got any tea yet, Jin."

A nervous giggle escaped Jinora's lips, "oh right, I meant it's just hot in here."

"Sure."

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

"It's the truth Skoochy."

"OK, so you're hot?"

"Yes."

"In the middle of autumn?"

"I guess so."

"Are you sure there's nothing you'd like to tell me?"

Jinora gulped, Skoochy was giving her his polarbear-dog eyes. As usual, Jinora caved. "I'm sweating because I was nervous you were going to ask me to marry you because my birthday is coming up soon, but I know that's silly so forget I said anything," she said quickly, not stopping to breathe until she had finished, a strong blush painfully obvious on her cheeks.

Skoochy looked at her in bewilderment. He only remained stunned for a split second, then he was back to his suave self, "you really think highly of yourself don't you, Jin?" Skoochy said in a teasing voice.

"What do you mean?" Jinora was highly aware that their hands were still clasped on top of the table.

"You think that as soon as you turn sixteen I'm going to snatch you up."

"That's not what I meant! I wasn't sure what was going on, it just jumped into my head. And I know it was ridiculous, which is why I said to forget about it!"

"You're sweating again."

"Well you're making me nervous!"

"Why do I make you nervous, is it because you really do want to marry me?"

"Don't be silly."

"So you'd never think of marrying me?"

"What? I don't know, maybe one day, not now though!"

"Well I don't think we could get married now, I mean not only are you fifteen but we are in the middle of a restaurant."

"I didn't mean now-now"

"That's a relief."

Jinora was very flustered. She didn't know what Skoochy was getting at, but she was embarrassed and very seriously wishing that the floor beneath her would fall away so she could escape. Her eyes grew very wide as Skoochy stood out of his seat and sat down next to Jinora on her side of the booth, being careful to keep their hands together the whole time. "What are you doing?" Jinora squeaked.

"Sitting with my girlfriend, that a problem?" Skoochy winked.

"No, not a problem at all."

"If I was ever to marry you, I'd propose somewhere more private than here and I'd definitely ask Tenzin for permission first."

Jinora smiled and breathed out a content sigh.

Skoochy raised his eyebrows, "what was that for?"

"Honestly I'm a little relieved."

"About what?"

"Daddy might like you, but I doubt he'd ever let me marry as soon as I turn sixteen. He still thinks it's way too young."

"Oh I don't know, I think you might underestimate just how much he likes me," Skoochy winked.

Jinora's jaw dropped. Skoochy chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

_This is it_, Skoochy thought as he walked off the ferry onto Air Temple Island. Three months had passed since his girlfriend, Jinora, had turned sixteen and become old enough to marry. Since then he had been pondering a lot of rather serious questions, but in the end he always resolved that he did in fact want to be with Jinora. _But does she even want to get married? I mean a long-term relationship is one thing, but marriage is a whole other step_. His thoughts were running wildly through his head, nearly as fast as his heart.

As soon as he entered the area where Jinora's family ate dinner in the Air Temple he was greeted with the sound of running feet and childish giggles. Skoochy braced himself as Rohan jumped on him and Meelo crash-tackle-hugged his legs. "Hey, Skoochy!" Meelo yelled. Even though the kid was eleven, he was still as hyper active as he was when he was five.

Skoochy smiled and pulled Rohan and Meelo off of him, "Hey guys, is Jinora here?" he asked. He already knew the answer, but he didn't feel like walking into her room right at the moment, he was afraid he'd freak out. The two boys nodded and ran to go get Jinora, giving Skoochy an extra few minutes to try to calm his nerves.

"Well hello, Skoochy," Tenzin said as he walked into the small room. Skoochy just nodded in reply, he was starting to feel nauseous. Tenzin looked at Skoochy's face carefully, "So today's the day is it?" he asked, placing a hand on Skoochy's shoulder in a caring manner. Skoochy just nodded again, but looked into Tenzin's eyes. Tenzin smiled warmly, "No need to fret, she'll say yes. And between you and me, I am all in favor of a long engagement, a very long engagement," he said before turning on his heels and exiting the room again.

For some reason Tenzin's words calmed Skoochy down a little. However, no sooner had he managed to regain his normal breathing patterns, Jinora walked into the room. Skoochy could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. Jinora smiled and walked over to Skoochy, enveloping him in a loving hug. "This is a surprise, I thought you were coming by a lot later, so we could go out to dinner," she said, a smile still gracing her features.

"Well, actually I wanted to come by now to talk to you about something that'll hopefully make tonight extra special," Skoochy said with an air of false calm.

Jinora's eyebrows shot up, "Um, OK," she took a step back so she could see Skoochy easier, "What is it?"

Skoochy sucked in a breath of air, preparing himself. He smiled warmly at Jinora and took a step forward, clasping her hands in his own. "Jinora, I was just wondering," he started, but was interrupted when Ikki burst into the room.

"Oh hey you two," she said smiling as big as always.

"Hey, Ikki," Jinora said simply. Skoochy just shot Ikki a stare that told her that she had to clear out. Ikki got the message when she saw his gaze and their clasped hands.

"Well, I'll come back later then," Ikki said slyly, winking at the couple, before skipping out of the room.

Jinora raised her eyebrows again, while she tried to figure out why Skoochy had death stared her sister. However, she stopped thinking entirely when Skoochy gave her his heart stopping charming smile and pulled her into a very close and tight embrace.

"Jinora," he said again, staring into her grey eyes, "I was just wondering, if you'd marry me?" He looked at her, gaging her response.

Jinora's eyes widened and a smile played across her lips, again. "Are you serious?" she asked slowly.

Skoochy nodded furiously, his heart beating very fast again.

Jinora's smile widened. "Well in that case, yes. Of course I'll marry you!" she said happily. She leaned up and kissed Skoochy.

When they parted a smirk crept onto Jinora's face. "So, you were 'just wondering' were you?" she teased.

Skoochy chuckled, "No it was more like I was painfully obsessing over it for about two months."

Jinora smiled again, "Well, I guess it's lucky I said yes then."

"Nah, your whole family told me you would. So it's not really luck, because it was a pretty well supported choice," Skoochy smirked. He brought her face up to his for another kiss.


End file.
